tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fifty Names of Marduk
| }} is the primary Noble Phantasm of Marduk. The numerous weapons that Marduk used to fight the Primordial Serpent Tiamat. All of them are summonable through a mere utterance of his different names. Each one would have classified as powerful Noble Phantasms in their own right. Only a few names are used without right out tearing the universe apart. * MARDUK - The first and most powerful name able to summon the Throne of Heaven that he gained from his father Ea, it is claimed that at first there was nothingness and then a spark of creation formed the Heavens for which the gods were then able to form the known universe from. A spell older then Marduk he can use it to unmake the "Truth" of the universe and allow him to assert his own effectively unmaking reality and recreating back to what is was before The Earth decided to create "Will" for humanity. **Fortunately as long as he is tied to the Tablet of Destinies he cannot fully access this power for about seven days and also if the Earth loses the will to battle him, effectively meaning he has to destroy the Throne of Heroes itself, though he has plans for this as well. * ZAHGURIM- The second name able to summon a large dragon that he had taken from the god "Tishpak", this snake like dragon is quite large, it is about twice the size of the Sears Tower. With flames and powerful scales it is able to bring calamity to anyone that dares to get close to its master. * MARUTUKKU - It summons his bow and arrows that were used to pierce and kill Tiamat. These arrows are infinite and are Giant dragon-hunting arrows, resembling iron spears. * ZAHRIM - This word summons a large Club used to disorientate Tiamat, that causes shockwaves and small tremors when it hits the ground * ASARULUDU - His inner flame similar in vein to Battle Continuation it allows him to prolong the fight longer then possible, it also has the effect that acts as Mana Burst (Flame) to a devastating degree. * IRKINGU - The Chained trap that held the primordial serpent in place. This chained net is used to trap even the strongest being into place, the stronger the being's connection to "The Root" or to the will of the earth itself the stronger the hold. * ADDU - It gives him the powers of the storms, it gives him the strength to control Lightning, wind, and rain on a worldwide scale. * LUGALDURMAH - The Storm Chariot that he uses to fly into battle, it's speed matches that of a rocket and allows him to use four horses with poison in their mouths that can erode away dragon scales. * TUKU - The first Spell uttered by Marduk in the newly formed universe. It creates a wide magic filled explosion that area of effect is tantamount to how much Mana he is able to drain from the Tablet at a given time, from the size of a small bomb to the size of half a country. Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Noble Phantasms